You´re A Part Of My World
For decades, it was a common thing for us Hoppses to fear and distrust foxes But now I know better, for I´m no longer the naïve bunny I once was It´s ironic how fate led me to cross paths with one of their kind Especially since that fox would eventually become my beloved Those days are only a memory to me now, as I now rest in your arms Looking up, I see the face of Nick Wilde, my partner and now fiancé For years, we´ve been together and now we´re engaged at last Just thinking of it makes me feel so content as we nap here in our apartment You´ve curled up around me cozily, letting me hold your fluffy fox tail While I rest my head against you, you stroke my forehead in a manner most gentle I open my eyes for a while just to see the smile on your face, my darling It´s always so handsome, welcoming, gentle and comforting You hold my tiny paw, which has a shining engagement ring on it already It won´t be long until Stu escorts me to you through the aisle and gives me away Everybody knows that we´re an item at this point, both our families and friends Nothing has improved our lives as much as this unusual yet special romance We´ve come a long way since the days we just teased each other and got into trouble Both us and the entire city underwent a huge, important change Your kindness and bravery awakened the affectionate woman in me Every time I´m afraid, just thinking of you helps me to find my courage Whether at work or at my personal life, you´ll always lend a paw to this rabbit You´re the one mammal who understands things about me that others may not We always had fun together like best friends and showed affection to each other like lovers And even after we get married, that wonderful life with you still continues I let your warmth fill me as you softly pet the fur on my chest and back You´re such a sweetheart, my fluffy-tailed hunk There is no better way to relax for me after hours and days of hard work in the force I don´t need a blanket or anything as long as I can rest on your warm embrace It was love that helped us cast away the shrouds of prejudice and doubt Now, I´ll always see you as who you truly are by heart Even though I´m sleeping, I can still feel your arms around my chest and tail around my legs I love spending any pastime with you, whether napping, dining, dancing or going to the movies It may not be night yet in here, but the atmosphere here is still already very warm and peaceful All my worries fade away every time we cuddle and canoodle You give me a tiny kiss on the cheek before you fall asleep too I´m not too worried about what future holds, for together we´ll always make it through We don´t know when we wake up, for we´re in no hurry today For a moment, I just want to be at peace in your arms, almost purring quietly While we sleep, you hold and protect me like something truly valuable You truly have deserved all my love and respect for everything you´ve done The connection between the fox and the rabbit will last until we draw our last breath Whatever my heart says, you´re the only one I´ll ever share it with I´ll hold you dear in there, even when you´re not present Every sacrifice I´ve made for you and vice versa, they´ve been worth it Nick, wherever my path leads to, I´ll go there with you hand in hand You´re a part of my world. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Love poetry Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Poem style Category:Oneshots